


Exculpatory Cover Art

by WhenFandomStrikes



Series: Lucifer Cover Art [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenFandomStrikes/pseuds/WhenFandomStrikes
Summary: And so my fiddling in Photoshop continues...





	Exculpatory Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



> You'd seriously be surprised how difficult it is to find a hi-res photo of Lucifer making out with someone that isn't a close-up... SO I had to make one up from multiple images. *shrugs*


End file.
